dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jealousy
This is the 4th and final episode of Season 1 made by me & Alpha-Lonewolf. After Pink scolds Blue when their date was ruined. Blue gets upset and Fox helps him with his problem. Will Blue get Red to understand or is this the end of Pink and Blue's relationship? Characters *Blue *Fox *Pink *Red *Wolf *Fifi (cameo) Transcript (shows Blue outside Pink's house talking to her. Red is standing next to Blue) Blue: Look Pink I'm really sorry! It wasn't my fault! Pink: That's the 5th time Red ruined our dates! I can't trust you with THAT anymore! Red: I dunno that was actually kinda fun. Blue: Pink please! Pink: (places hand on Blue's mouth) No! We are not dating until you sort out Red! (slams her door) Blue: (sighs in sadness) Well that's just great. It won't be long before Pink dumps me. (walks home dramatically) Red: Hey where you goin'? Blue: (sad) Home dude. Red: Aren't you mad at me? Blue: No. Just dissapointed. Red: Alright then! (floats to a Bar.) (the next day, Blue is at a park sitting on a bench still very sad. Fox then sees Blue and walks over to him with a look that seemed she knew Blue was upset) Fox: Whats wrong Blue? Blue: (sigh) I accidentally caused Red to ruin my & Pink's dates and now she'll probably dump me soon. Fox: (sits down and hugs Blue) Oh don't worry. I'm sure that you'll find a way to get her back. I promise. Blue: (still upset) How can I? Red is the one that always ruins our dates and she says now I have to change him. But that's the problem, I CAN'T! (sighs) Fox: (silent for a minute) Sounds to me that you're only options is to break the friendship with Red or get a new girlfriend who understands your predicament. (turns Blue's face to meet hers) But just know that what ever you choose, you'll have good friends to support you on whatever choice that you make. Do you understand? Blue: (shows a small smile) Yes I do. Thanks Fox. Fox: (smiles back) I always want my friends to be happy or at least show a smile. It's what I do. (shows Pink looking at Blue & Fox when they hug again) Pink: (troubled look) Hmm. Stacy, have you noticed that Blue is hanging out with Fox over there? Stacy: (not even listening) Huh? Well I'm sure Red is still a cool guy. Is that what you asked? Pink: Uh... Nevermind. Maybe it's because I was mean to Blue the other night. Maybe I should talk to them. Stacy: (finally aware of situation) How bout this. If this friendship gets closer as a relationship THEN you can talk to them. Pink: Hmm. Good idea Stacy. (Wolf happens to walk over where Blue and Fox sat and decided to see what was going on) Wolf: (joking) Hey there love birds, trying to find a worm you can both eat and meet in the middle? Fox: (playfully shoves Wolf in the face) Stop it Wolf, it's nothing like that. I'm trying to help Blue through a problem. Wolf: Well good thing you're handling it. I would've solved the problem with a gun or a knife. Blue: It's a problem about love not danger! (Red then walks over where Blue, Wolf & Fox are) Red: Sup bitches? Blue: (now a bit angry) Oh great. Wolf: (looks from Red to Blue and put two and two together) This is about that Red ruining another date that pissed off Pink with Blue isn't it? Blue: Yeah. Red: Ruined last night? Pfft. I thought Pink enjoyed it! Blue: Fox, I'm gonna talk to Red. (to Red) Red come with me. Red: Ok. (walks off with Blue) (Red & Blue then sit next to a tree) Red: Sup? Blue: Now listen. I know you like partying, I know you like crashing things, and I know you LOVE to get drunk around then but you have to understand. (Pink begins hearing what's going on) My dates with Pink are important and I can't let you come party with us. Pink just wants peace & quiet. (Wolf & Fox then hear what's going on) So I can't allow you to ruin our dates. The next time Pink gets mad at me she'll probably break up with me. I don't want that to happen. Pink is an awesome girl and she will always be the one I'll be with. (Pink starts crying happilly) So you have to understand this Red. Do you? Red: (thinks) And what happens if I don't come? Blue: (thinks) I'll buy you burritos Red: And beer? Blue: (sighs) Yes. Red: And prostitutes? Blue: (thinks) Ugh! Fine! Red: AWESOME! Blue: Well now I gotta go talk to Pink (walks up to Pink) (Before Blue could say anything Pink hugged Blue) Pink: (touched) Oh Blue! What you just said was perfect! Blue: Wait, you heard everything I said? Pink: Yes I did and what you said to me was just perfect! (And at that moment. Pink pulled Blue to her and they finally kissed) Blue: Wooooow. Pink: So how about you come over to my house tonight? Blue: You got it! (they walk off) Wolf: (rolls eyes) Okay all this mush has put me in the mood to kill. (pulls out a sword) TO THE CIRCUS!!! (rushes to the circus) Fox: (face palms) That guy needs a girlfriend. Red: I think I know who can be his girlfriend! Hey! Wolf's got cookies! Fifi: COOKIES!!! '-Episode Ends-' (after ending, shows Red being chases by Wolf who's in Primal Rage Mode) Red: Don't hurt me! Wolf: (demonic voice) I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to kill you! Gallery Sad Blue.png|Sad Blue The Talk.png|You have to understand Pink kisses Blue.png|The Moment he's been waiting for Jealousy.png|I'm going to kill you! What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:April Releases